The retold Adventures of Felix the Cat
by Flame-tiger
Summary: Felix the Cat gets lost and somehow finds her way to the Ninjutsu Temple. Will she ever be able to get back to Battleon?
1. The Stolen Sword

The Stolen Sword

I feel that I didn't give enough into this fiction so I decided to redo it…plus I'm unsatisfied with the original…

-Disclaimer- Rayne and Lizzie belongs to DA and as for Felix, DA and I share her. It is set in Battleon which is own by Artix Entertainment.

* * *

Stars twinkled in the night sky like little fire flies. The people of Battleon were sleeping soundly in their warm beds, oblivious of the continuous rustlings outside of Yulgar's inn.

_rustle rustle_

Two lone bushes below the window of the inn moved repeatedly, abruptly two triangular objects sprang out from the dark green leaves. They began to twitch furiously and eventually a black-robe hooded figure popped out from the bushes revealing the triangular objects as weird twitchy cat ears. The figure's face was shadowed by a hood but two puny fangs could be seen spouting from its mouth as it began to move silently towards Battleon's guardian tower. Two golden eyes gleamed through its shadowed face searching for an opening of the magnificent structure, spotting an open window the figure made a mad dash towards it and leaped through like a cat. Regaining its composure the form examined its surroundings.

From the looks of it the form had landed into the sleeping chambers of a high ranking officer. The room was decorated with rich reds and deep purples, priceless weapons hung from the walls as well as the coat of arms of the Guardian Tower which dangled above a comfortable bed that had a person sleeping in it. The figure floated through the room examining all the swords on the wall. Lastly the form hovered over the sleeping person, extending its arm to expose black zigzags all over the figures tanned skin and short stubby claws were its fingertips should be. The form reached for the coat of arms and carefully removed it from the wall to divulge a hidden sword. Smirking, the figure gently placed the coat of arms on the stone floor and smuggled the sword into its cloak. Grabbing the arms from the floor the figure placed it back on the wall and swiftly raced to the door.

Turning the knob ever so slightly the figure two-stepped out of the room, closed the door and was face to face with a golden plaque reading:

Rayne Anasi

Commander of the knights of Rendd

Guardian Tower

Room 1

Pivoting around the figure removed its hood to reveal a head with black shoulder length hair that had a long braid at the back of its neck. Its face was very cat-like with its pointed catish nose and molten gold eyes. The figure looked like a combo of a human and a cat.

"Felix… What are you doing?"

The catlike human looked up to find a young red-headed girl rubbing her right eye. She was wearing a white robe that seemed to flow in the air.

"Oh, hi Lizzie… I was just paying Rayne a little visit…"

The red head took a few sleepy steps toward Felix, the catish human, then suddenly gave Felix such a glare it made the girl's emerald green eyes seem red.

"You did something wrong didn't you?"

"No I was just-"

"Then why is there a weird bulge in your cloak?" Lizzie pointed to the spot were Felix snuck the sword into.

"That's just my tail!" Felix poked her cat tail out from the cloak. It swayed happily showing off its black zigzags and gray fur.

"No it's not! The bulge is still there!" By now Felix was pressed against the door sweating bullets.

"Fine, I'll tell you! AhemitsuhhRayne'suuhhhholybladeummIkindahmmtookit…" Felix mange to grumble out, unfortunately Lizzie understood what Felix had said.

"YOU TOOK RAYNE'S HOLY BLADE!" Lizzie shrieked as Felix tried to squeezed through the space between the door and the angry woman. Suddenly the door swung open causing Felix to land flat on her face.

"Nyyaaa, that hurttts!" She moaned holding her face, feeling a fuming sensation above her Felix glimpsed up to stare at the hostile brown/amethyst eyes of the commander of the knights of Rennd, Rayne Anasi. Remembering the fact that the commander was in her black pajamas and was as grumpy as hell Felix shuddered.

"Felix… You stole my friggin' blade…" An ominous vein popped out from the commander's temple. Felix started to back away slowly but Rayne grabbed Felix's cloak by the collar and stripped the sword away from Felix. Rayne then dragged Felix through many of the tower's hallways and outside to the moat. With the strength of a hundred warriors Rayne kicked Felix hard in the tail and sent her sailing towards unknown lands.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!!!" Rayne blasted for all of Battleon to hear.

* * *

This time the story actually has a plot!


	2. And So It Begins

Well, I started writhing again. Hopefully I won't stop again. Oh I forgot the disclaimer before but here it is now^^

**Bold** - Action

_Italic _- Thought

-Disclaimer- Rayne and Lizzie belongs to DA and as for Felix, DA and I share her. I own Shiro and Armour. Everything else is owned by AQ or whoever owns So It Begins

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the land of Battleon, the birds were chirping and the villagers below were doing their daily chores. But something was very strange about this scene.

"NYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" A dot in the sky screamed. A closer look would reveal that that dot was none other than Felix the cat demon.

"NYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!! WHY MEEEE!!!!!!!" She yelled flapping her arms around trying to fly.

"OH HOLY HOLES! I'M GOING TO-" Her sentence was cut off since Felix plummeted head first into the hard dense ground. The impact could be shown throughout her body, starting from her thick head and creeping up towards her tail making it stick up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Felix groaned and pulled herself up. She dusted her black robes and rubbed her sore face. How anyone can survive a fifty foot fall and live is beyond me but Felix managed to do it without a single scratch. (Just a very sore face.)

"Gah, Rayne's a meanie and why is it really hot!" Felix looked down at her black robes and noticed rips and holes in it, probably from the fall. So she decided to take off the robes exposing her normal clothes underneath which were brown leather boots, black trousers with a pirate-like belt, a black t-shirt with a brown leather vest over top, black fingerless gloves and a big red collar with a tag attached to it. Felix happily threw the torn robes away and marched towards unknown places.

"Hum dee dum doo!" Felix hummed, her tail swishing merrily behind her.

The land where Felix fell into hardly had deciduous trees or bushes. Instead it was very vast and mountainous. The temperature was cool and crisp. The earth below her feet was hard and stone-like. Overgrowth grew in certain places and the area seemed uphill.

Felix walked and bounced and skipped until her feet were sore. Tired she sat down on a small boulder which were next to two lively bushes. _I wonder what everyone at Battleon is doing?_ She sighed and fell back on the rock, her cat ears twitched nonchalantly. Suddenly Felix heard a rustle in the bushes beside her. Startled Felix sat up and raised her claws.

"NYA! I'm warning you I have claws!" She yelled and wildly attacked the bushes.

"Nya! Nya! Nya!" Felix scratched and tore away at the poor plant until nothing was left but its remains.

"Huh? But I heard a rustling." She pondered what could of made the rustling.

**Ribbit ribbit**

The cat demon turned around and saw a weird green looking creature. It looked slimy and scaly. The beast had frog legs but no arms and a dinosaur head with sharp yellow teeth. Its body was nothing more but a green appendage connecting its head to its legs. Felix stared at the beast for a minute.

"Oh, I think I know what you are..." Felix tilted her head and remember that it was a Frogzard. She glanced at the Frogzard before a plan started to form in her mind. Silently Felix tip-toed towards the creature and took off her vest. When she was finally in arms reach of the beast she quickly threw her vest under the head of the dino-like creature and hopped on its small back. She made her vest into a rein type object and held on to it.

"YEE-HAW! RIDE EM' FROGZARDS!" Felix imitated a cowboy riding a bucking bull as the Frogzard hopped and thrashed obviously not enjoying the fact that a crazy psycho was riding it. The thrashing and bucking became more violent and Felix couldn't hold on any more. Her vest now slipping form her grip and the zard now becoming reckless Felix was grappling the zard for dear life.

"NYAAA! I'M GUNNA FALL!" Felix held on until the zard gave a particularly hard jerk and Felix was left soaring into the sky once again.

"NYYAAYAYAYYAYAYAYA!!!" This time Felix had learned not to go head first into the ground. She maneuvered her body so that her bottom would hit the ground. Unfortunately that didn't work out too well.

**Thud**

"Oww, not again!" She sorely rubbed her poor tail. Felix had closed her eyes to brace herself from the impact and when she opened them she was greeted with cherry blossom trees which the petals of their flowers where flowing in the air making a graceful dance. Felix could smell the sweet scent the flowers gave off with her cat nose. She could see the nicely built japanese looking houses and she realized that she was standing on a grey stone tiled training ground.

"Hmm... this is weird." Felix got up and put on her vest which was very wrinkly like an old person.

"You there! Stand your ground!"

Felix jumped and turned around. A spiky white haired boy was pointing a sword at her. He wore black ninja garbs and a white vest that ended at the back of his knees with a blood red scarf around his neck. The stranger had ruby red eyes and a scowl on his face. Felix looked down at him and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAH, you're so short!" The boy glared daggers at her and starting waving his sword around.

"No I'm not! I'm still growing and I'm just under developed!" He yelled back.

"Whatever shortcake." Felix stuck her tongue out at the boy who was only up to her neck.

"Hmph, what are you anyways? A weird cat thing?" The boy started to poke Felix in the stomach.

"Nooooo, I'm Felix the cat demon." She bowed. "Childhood friend of Rayne Anasi."

"Rayne Anasi? That name sounds similar... Oh isn't she the Commander of the Knights of Redd?" The little guy asked.

"Yup, the one and only!" Felix flashed him one of her fanged grins. "And what are you? An imp?"

"No." A vein pulsed in the small fellow's temple. "I'm Shiro Kiba, Captain of sector 5 of the Ninjutsu Temple, at your service."

"Nice ta meet cha!" Felix stuck out her hand.

"Keh." Shiro shook her hand. "Anyways what business do you have here?"

"Business? Whadda mean?"

"Well, most people come to the Temple to train as a ninja or seek out help."

"Ummmm, uuhhh, I kinda just flew here... by accident."

"Flew... as in flying..."

"Yup." Shiro looked at Felix disbelievingly.

"Can't you fly back?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Well, where do you come from?"

"Dunno."

"Are you serious..."

"Yup." Felix shrugged.

"..." Shiro rubbed his neck. "In that case, stay here." The captain quickly entered the house across the grounds.

"Dum dee do." Felix sat on the earth and twiddled her thumbs. Finally the sliding doors of the house opened and Shiro appeared along with a tall and also white haired male. The male had medium hair which spiked to the right and a long strip of hair that went in front of his left ear. He had a medium build and wore a lighter coloured black ninja garb than Shiro's. He also had ice blue eyes and a grey shoulder piece on his right shoulder. Felix couldn't help but notice the long fangs sprouting from his mouth and the two fang looking markings on the side of his right face.

"Who's this guy?" Felix stood up.

"I'm Armourous Koutetsu, Shiro's Co-Captain, you can just call me Armour." He replied in a gruff voice.

"What's with the fangs?" Felix inquired.

"I can ask you the same thing."

"He's part vampire." Shiro answered flatly. "Moving on, Felix here." He pointed to Felix. "Is lost and doesn't know where she comes from." Armour looked skeptically at her but then noticed her collar.

"If you don't mind, could you read what your tag says?"

"Sure." Felix read out the following:

Felix Katdemon

If lost please bring back to Battleon pet shoppe

Contact magical ball # 4

Ask for Rayne Anasi

The two males glanced at each other.

"Sounds like we have to escort her back." Shiro sighed. "We better get permission from Elizabeth. Felix go into that house and prepare for the trip then meet us at the tea shop." He pointed to the house behind her.

"Sure thing, boss man." Felix walked over to the house.

* * *

Bow chika bow woowww!!

Sorry if this chapter isn't really funny its more of a plot thang.


	3. Going Back To The Start

Hiya Everybody!

Well, I finished the 3rd chappie...Oh and I just notice I made some errors in the last one ... I shall go fix it

-Disclaimer- Rayne and Lizzie belongs to DA and as for Felix, DA and I share her. I own Shiro and Armour. Everything else is owned by AQ or whoever owns it.

* * *

Going Back To The Start

Felix opened the sliding door to view a big room with elegant paintings of lakes and sakura trees that hung on the paper walls. There was a table at the back holding interesting objects and weapons flourished empty spaces. The cat demon noticed a weird grey fountain flowing out clear liquid into a basin. She walked over to the table and started to play with the objects on the table. There was a small black ball on the table and a dagger next to it. Felix picked up the dagger and examined it.

"Ohhhh, this is pretty!" Felix unsheathed the weapon. The two inch dagger had a white hilt with a black imprint of a cat's paw near the bottom. The metal part of the dagger was dull but very shiny.

"Nya, I likey this!" Felix pocketed the dagger. "I wonder what else in here I can play with?"

Felix picked up the small black ball on the table and started to shake it. BOOM! Felix's face was filled with black soot and she notice that the room was covered in soot too. "Oh, crap!"

She walked over to the basin by the fountain and washed the soot off her face. Examining the room Felix decided to leave before she was found with the mess.

**Meanwhile**

"Armour, could you inform Elizabeth that we have to bring that crazy lunatic back to Battleon? I'll go contact the area to let them know we're bringing back their...uuhh... feline friend." Shiro invoked.

"Right to it." Armour turned around and headed towards a room with a golden plague, next to an open door, reading:

Elizabeth

Ninja Master

Room 25

Shiro on the other hand walked into a blue room which contained two shelves full of healing and mana potions and a small circular table with a crystal ball in the centre. He tapped the ball twice with his index finger. Inside the ball a dark blue mist swirled around eventually turning white. The white mist then radiated making the ball glow.

"Please enter the number of the ball you are contacting." A robotic voice magically stated.

"Four."

"State the person whom you are contacting."

"Rayne Anasi."

"Please wait while we execute your request." Tacky, elevator music played from the crystal ball.

"I hate elevator music!" Shiro groaned. After what seemed like ages a female voice spoke.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello, Commander Anasi. This is Captain Kiba of the Ninjutsu Temple, I think we may have found a certain being that went missing."

"Lemme guess, Felix is there." The voice became slightly irritated.

"Well, yes. My Co-Captain and I will bring your feline back within a quarter of a fortnight."

"Take your time. In fact you can even bring her back within three fortnights."

"Isn't that a bit long?"

"No no it's not!"

"Well, truth be told we don't want her here." Shiro rubbed his neck.

"Neither do we but... whatever take your time." With that the dial tone sounded. Shiro tapped the ball two times again and the glowing faded. He exited the room to find Armour heading towards him.

"Elizabeth gave us permission to escort Felix." Armour said when he reached the small boy. "She also assigned us a mission."

"Hmm." The captain paced to an open door leading outside.

"Don't you want to hear about it?' Armour followed him.

"When we get to Battleon. Right now we shall prepare and find Felix."

**Back With Felix**

"Hmm I wonder where's the teashop?" Felix walked across the grounds but didn't notice the wooden sign with the words Tea Shop ahead of her. Instead she happily swished her tail to a beat inside her head and kept walking forward. Too preoccupied she failed to see the shop door in front of her and walked right through it.

"Hey, what the?" Luckily the door was made out of paper and wood so Felix didn't get hurt but an angry shop owner charged toward her and started to bash her head with a broom stick.

"Geez, I'm going!" Felix yelled as she ran outside to a massive sakura tree and sat down rubbing the top of her beaten head.

A while later Shiro and his co-captain appeared. The captain turned and saw the havoc Felix did to the tea shop.

"Hey Shiro!!!" Yelled Felix as she waved her arms all over the place making it look like she was having a seizure. Shiro rushed over with anxiety on his face while Armour dealt with the shop owner.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you look like your having a frickin' seizure!"

"Well, I'm not." Replied Felix with pure amusement on her face. Shiro combed a hand through his hair.

"Anyway, we are traveling to Battleon this afternoon. Armour will get our transportation ready."

"Yay!' Felix jumped.

"By the way, did you wash your face with the basin in your room?"

"Yup, why?"

"Well, the liquid in there was a potion design to make your face green for two hours." Replied Shiro through fits of laughter. "You've been walking around with a green face!" Felix sweat dropped.

* * *

"Okay, ya got everything?" Felix asked, her green face wearing off.

"Just about." Shiro sheathed his lightweight katana which had a dark blue hilt and a diamond incrusted in it. Armour appeared behind them with three reined and saddled Frogzards. He also had a huge falchion in his right hand that had half a circle of metal missing from the back of the blade.

"Ah, there's the Frogzards!" The small guy began to pack all the equipment they needed onto the creatures then he jumped on his zard. The co-captain placed his falchion in a scabbard and climb on his Frogzard. Felix on the other hand immediately jumped on her Frogzard but didn't realize she jumped on the wrong way. All three zards started to move forward but Felix was stuck riding hers backwards. Losing her balance Felix toppled off of her Frogzard. Unfortunately one of her feet got caught in the reins so in the end Felix was dragged on the floor.

* * *

Yay!


End file.
